Someone That You're With
by SGRaider
Summary: Let me tell you how I felt. The story of my love isn’t like anything else, because ever since the first time that we met you were with someone else. Songfic to Nickelback's "Someone That You're with".


**A/n:** Hello everyone! This is my first Naruto fic and my first one shot, so I am not sure if I did a very good job. Hope you enjoy nevertheless.

I would like to dedicate it to my best friends **Sasuke'sFangirl4evah** and **gabity.94** who corrupted me with Naruto. :D Hope you like it girls!

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Naruto or the song "Someone that you're with". If I did Sasori and Jiraya wouldn't have died and the song, well… it would have been the same.

* * *

'Oh great, a new neighbour' I thought, looking out from my window at the truck in front of the building and the many boxes that were being brought out of it. For the last year there had been two other people residing in apartment 208. First there had been that crazy fangirl - most annoying thing in the world, Karin. I swear, my ears started bleeding every time I heard her say (or rather yell) "Sasukeee-kuuuuuun" from down the hall with that high pitched voice of hers. After a while I got tired of her stalking and got a restriction order for her. She had moved out the next day.

Next came Kakashi. He was a nice guy, you know, the kind of neighbour that you could go to get a beer with. We became pretty good friends. He moved out about two months ago after buying a house out of town for him and his fiancé, Anko. I never had really gotten how these two ended up together. Kakashi is more of the serious type and Anko, well… she's like the dobe. Anyway, Kakshi and I remained friends and would still go out for a drink every now and then.

I continued looking out of the window and I spotted you, in all of your pink-haired glory. You were angry and your face was getting red, but other than that you were one of the most beautiful girls I had ever seen. You were yelling at the truck driver about something, but I didn't think he was listening. He was too busy staring at your chest and you were too busy yelling at him to notice. Few minutes later the truck had left and you were left in the middle of the street with all those boxes around you. You didn't complain though, just pulled up your pretty pink hair in a ponytail and started carrying them to your new apartment. I decided this would be a good moment to introduce myself. Running my hands through my hair to comb it a bit, I took a look at the mirror to see if I was presentable enough and exited the house.

As I was locking the door, I heard steps coming from the stairs and I turned around to see you dropping a box on the floor in front of your door and reaching for your keys.

"Hey there, want some help with that?" I said trying to sound uninterested  
"Hey to yourself. Oh this, it's no problem, really. I wouldn't want to be holding you off something important." You answered  
"I was just gonna go buy some stuff, it's nothing urgent." I lied running a hand through my hair  
"Okay then, I guess could use a little help with those." You said outstretching your hand "I am Sakura by the way, Sakura Haruno."  
"Sasuke Uchiha. I replied shaking your hand awkwardly. I live across the hall from you, apartment 209."  
"Okay Sasuke, let's get this done." You smiled and I noticed that you had a very pretty smile.

_**I reside in 209, you're in 208  
****You moved in last Friday night,  
****and I just couldn't wait  
So I tried to call across the hall,****  
to ask you out someday  
But a lineup formed outside your door,  
and I was way too late**_

---

"Well that was tiring" you said, wiping sweat off your brow "Thanks for the help Sasuke."  
I was thinking of inviting you for a coffee, but decided against it. I had plenty of time, right? You had just moved in._**  
**_

_**Well I'd rather start off slow  
This whole thing's like  
some sort of race**_

---

The next day came and I understood how wrong that last statement had been. I decided that it would be a good day to ask you out as it was Saturday and you were probably not working. I put on some casual clothes, but took my time in front of the mirror trying to look my best for you.

Opening the door, I saw a guy in front of your apartment. He turned around to the sound of my keys and I recognized him as Sai, the freelance artist that was living on the fifth floor. You opened your door as I was locking mine and I heard him inviting you to lunch. You accepted and as I saw the smile on your face, all I wanted was to be in Sai's place.

_**Instead of winning what I want  
I'm sitting here in second place**_

---

Few days later, as I was coming home from work, I saw Sai making out with Ino, the blond chick from 305 that owned the flower shop on our street. So it was over between you and him. It was my chance to ask you out, I thought as my inner self danced happily. That thought died when I saw the Hyuga standing in front of your door. He was not in his usual clothes and was his hair… _shinier than usual?_

The door opened to reveal you in a red cocktail dress that looked like it had been made just for you. He offered you his hand and you took it happily. You spotted me and waved your hand.

"Hi Sasuke! Do you know Neji? He lives in 107."  
'Of course I do' I thought as I greeted him  
"Hyuga." I said sending a glare in his direction

Neji Hyuga and I had had this unspoken rivalry ever since our high school years. It didn't matter if it was about grades, sports or girls, the victory went to whoever had the better. It was still the same and then, as he said my name, there was a cold smirk plastered on his lips. As he was leading you away, he looked at me. 'The victory is mine Uchiha.' His pale eyes were saying.

'Not yet Hyuga.' I thought, unlocking my front door 'Not just yet.'

_**Because somewhere  
****the one I wanna be with's****  
with somebody else****  
Oh god, I wanna be that  
****someone that you're with  
I wanna be that someone  
that you're with**_

---

"God, boy is that girl all you think about? You haven't stopped talking about her ever since we arrived." Kakashi said mildly annoyed  
I checked my watch and saw that I had spoken about you for the last 30 minutes. Did I even know that much stuff about you? Probably not, but I felt like I could talk about you the whole night.  
"Sorry." I said looking at the gray-haired man on the stool to my left. His expression softened.  
"So you like her a lot, eh?" He asked while ordering himself another drink  
I merely nodded as my thoughts went back to you. What were you doing now, I wondered. Probably making out with that white-eyed bastard.

'Damn Hyuga.'

_**And I can talk about it all day long  
'til I run out of breath  
But I still wanna be that  
someone that you're with  
I've got to be that  
someone that you're with  
And I'm pacing by the phone  
'Cause I hate to be alone  
And if you're out there with him  
somewhere and just about to kiss  
God I wanna be that  
someone that you're with**_

---

I was standing in front of your door having an inner conflict whether I should knock or not when I heard music coming from the inside. I knew that song, I realized and spent the next few seconds enjoying the music, my inner conflict long forgotten, when you joined in and started to sing along with it. You were not exactly singing on key. Okay, you were actually very much off key, but you were enjoying it. The part of me that wanted to knock took advantage and made me do it. At first I was not sure if you heard me, but as I raised my hand to repeat the motion you opened the door.

"Sasuke, hi!" you said panting a little and I wondered what had you been doing  
"Hi Sakura. I was wondering if you have some painkillers, because I have nothing left at my apartment and I have a very bad headache."  
"Yeah, of course. Come in." you answered stepping out of the way  
As I was closing the door you disappeared in the bathroom and came back a minute later holding a glass of water and two pills  
"Here, take these, they'll make you feel better."  
"Thanks." I answered taking them  
"I can check you up, if you want to. I work at the local hospital."  
"I didn't know you're a doctor." I said surprised

Okay, I lied. The dobe had told me that you were a doctor and I had taken advantage of it. But I wouldn't have been having this nice chat with you if I hadn't right? I contemplated about the lie a little bit more before forgetting about it and continuing to enjoy our conversation.

_**Well I hear your favorite songs  
you sing along with everyday  
And I borrow things that  
I don't need for conversation sake**_

---

"You should've been there, teme. The party was awesome!" the dobe yelled in my face when I opened the door.

Oh yeah, Ino's birthday party had been last night. I had gone to it the previous year and I didn't like it, but in that moment I cursed my luck for having to work second shift last night cause she had invited you.

_**Last night I heard your key,  
it hit your lock at 4 AM  
Instead of being out with me  
you must be out with them**_

---

It had been two moths already. The dobe was still as annoying as ever. You were still going out with Hyuga and I was loosing all hope. We would still have the occasional neighbour to neighbour chat that I used every opportunity to start. I would still stay in the hall and listen to you singing for a few minutes before leaving for work. The damn white eyed bastard would always show me that he had won by starting a make out session with you when he saw me looking in your direction.

_**Because somewhere the one  
I wanna be with's  
with somebody else  
Oh god, I wanna be that  
someone that you're with  
I wanna be that  
someone that you're with **_

---

One lazy Sunday morning few weeks later, I was having breakfast when the dobe flew through my door without even knocking.

"TEME! DID YOU HEAR?"  
"No I didn't because you YELLED SO LOUD dobe! Haven't you heard about knocking?!" I smacked him hard on the head and continued having breakfast, ignoring the blonde  
"Ouch teme, that hurt. Anyway, did you hear about Sakura and Neji?" that sparked my interest  
"No." What about them?"  
"Well Sakura saw Neji making out with Tenten, you know the girl with the buns that lives on the first floor, yesterday. She broke it off with him immediately, but not without raising hell first."

You like to yell, I thought remembering you angry face from the first time I saw you. My inner self then reminded me that this was my chance with you and I quickly kicked Naruto out to get myself ready for inviting you to lunch. A part of me was telling me to wait since you had ended it with Neji the previous day, but the part of me that told me that there were still three other guys that would take any chance to ask you out was the one I listened to.

_**And I can talk about it all day long  
'til I run out of breath  
But I still wanna be that  
someone that you're with**_

---

I was just about to go out of my apartment and come to yours to ask you out when I heard a knock on my door. I opened it only to see you standing there.

"Hey Sasuke." You said smiling "Wanna go out to get a coffee or something?"  
"I was just about to come and ask you the same thing." I blurted out  
"Really?" You looked surprised  
"Anyway…" I said scratching my head nervously "Wanna go out for lunch. We can go to that new Chinese restaurant on 13th street."  
"I would like that. Come pick me up at one o'clock. Bye." You said and turned your back to me, heading to your apartment.

_**I've got to be that  
someone that you're with  
And I'm pacing by the phone  
'Cause I hate to be alone  
And if you're out there with him  
somewhere and just about to kiss**_

---

As I leaned against the now closed front door of my apartment, my inner self was throwing a party and there was only one thought in my mind.

'Maybe from now on I would be that someone that you're with.'

_**God, I wanna be that  
someone that you're with**_

**

* * *

A/n:** That was it from "Someone that you're with." I know it didn't really have a plot or anything, but I hope you liked it. I would love to hear some opinions from you.


End file.
